Female Sonic: Is This Heaven
by Crossoverman
Summary: Sonic has been pretty bored lately.He found a wishing well and after an expected turn of events finds himself a girl. Now he has to adapt to a new life. gender bending
1. The Wish

**Chapter 1 The Wish**

It was a normal day in Station Square and Sonic was enjoying some brotherly moments with Tails. They were watching a Boy Meets World marathon. "Man sure is boring I wonder what could jazz things up?" Sonic asked himself. He saw a poster for a Battle of the Bands concert and decided to go to it. There lots of great bands including Crush 40, Beastie Boys, Fall Out Boys, Green Day and others. Sonic was still unsatisfied.

"Hey Sonic!" yelled a familiar voice. It was Amy. Sonic ran out of there quick. He knew that Amy wanted to go out with him but he didn't want to.In fact he's been avoiding her for some time. Eggman hasn't come up with any schemes. Sonic went to see Hairspray and even met the stars. "So Nikki, how was it to be in Hairspray?" Sonic asked. "Well Sonic,it sure was fun," Nikki said. "And Zac you must of loved to play Link Larkin," Sonic said. "I sure did. It was my theatrical debut," Zac said. "John how did it feel playing a woman," Sonic asked. "Well, it did take some time to get used to and there were some screw ups but I managed to get into my character," John said. "Well,I got all the opinions I need. Time to juice and cut it loose," Sonic said as he left.

Sonic continued to look for interesting things going on. He saw Rush Hour 3 and met up with Jackie Chan and Chris Tucker and took some photos with them. He went to a go-kart race and other things anything that could help him with his boredom. He participated in some broadway musicals and even ran up and down Mt. Everest. Sonic voiced some characters in the new ABC Family series _Slacker_ _Cats_.

Sonic met up with his friend Ryan Drummond and had a chat with him. "Hey Sonic how ya been?" Ryan asked. "Eh, not so well Ryan. It's been awful boring and Eggman hasn't come up with a new scheme to take over the world," Sonic said. "Well, I don't know what to tell ya. After all, you musta done a lot things by now," Ryan said. "Yeah, think I'll go see what Jaleel's doing," Sonic said. And with that he left.

"Hey Jaleel what's happening?" Sonic asked. "Not much. Have you talked to Ryan?" Jaleel asked. "Yeah," Sonic replied. "Well,I don't know what to tell ya either," Jaleel said. "Well I guess I'll go back to Station Square. There must be something happening by now," Sonic said. He headed now for Station Square.

On the way Sonic managed to find a little excitement. Some Eggman robots were scouting for Chaos Emeralds. Sonic managed to destroy them with his style and flair.

Sonic wandered around Station Square. Eventually, he came deep underground and deserted ruins-like place. He came to a very old wishing well, quite possibly the oldest one in the world. Next to it there was an old, blind black guy (74 years old) with an empty can for coins. He was playing some nice jazz music. "Hey, you're famous jazz musician Louis Barry," Sonic said. "Damn right," Louis said. He continued to play his jazz music. Sonic took out a quarter and flipped it. It was supposed to land in the can but instead landed in the wishing well. Sonic went up to it and said "Well, it has been quite boring and I have always wondered what it'd be like if I was a human. I wish I was a human." "Oh no, you didn't just make a wish in that well," Louis said. "Yeah, so?" Sonic asked. "So, this is the _Vellilacier_ _Wishing Well_, quite possibly the oldest wishing well in the world, and you won't find it on the internet. I once made a wish at this well that I could relive the good ol' days and I did, but something unexpected happened. I kept on living my career from beggining to end over and over again. I managed to find this wishing well and unwish the wish. Now, I warn people who are going to make a wish at this well," Louis said. "Yeah right," Sonic said. He didn't believe Louis. "It's true, haven't you heard the saying be careful what you wish for?" Louis asked. "Haven't you heard a little thing called REALITY!? I'm outta here," Sonic said leaving. "Man why doesn't anybody heed a brotha's warning? A white guy warns people about something everybody listens to him but when brotha does nobody listens. That's just messed up," Louis said.

That night, Sonic found himself in place completely covered in darkness. He could only see the area around him and there was nothing there. He got taller and his legs got thicker and human-like and his feet and shoes grew to a mens 10 1/2. It stopped at his crotch where the fur there turned to the middle part of pants. They elongated and covered the rest of his legs. His chest got human like and the fur around it turned into a blue vest-jacket. His face human and his quills turned into very spiky hair. His arms got thicker and his gloves turned blue and had holes for his fingers. "Cool," Sonic thought, but something unexpect happened. He grew boobs and they were nearly as big as Rouge's. "What's going on?" Sonic thought. His legs got skinnier, his hi-tops tore off, and his feet turned into a womens size 5. His shirt started to connect except where it's show some nice cleavage and his stomach, and his pants started shrinking and turned into blue panties. His gloves tore off, his arms got skinnier, his hand became lady's hands, and his nails grew feminine. His face is now girl-like and his spiky hair got less spiky and fell straight down. I will now be referring to Sonic as she in the next sentence. She was shocked at she transformed into and collapsed.


	2. A Changed Life

**Chapter 2 A Changed Life**

When Sonic woke up he was in his room and is staring up at the ceiling. "Weird dream," he thought. Still, he couldn't help but feel something wasn't quite right. He turned his eyes left to right and he noticed some things that'd be in a girl's room. He got down from his bed he was looking down and noticed a pair of nice-sized breasts that are nearly as big as Rouge's. He poked at them to feel if they were real and they were. He got out of his bed and opened up his panties and looked to see if he had the female part, and he did.I will now refer to Sonic as a she until further notice.

Sonic screamed at the top of her lungs in horror. "Sweetie, is everything all right?" a woman's voice said. "Everything's all right... Reidou," Sonic said. "Where did that last part come from?" she thought. She assumed the lady she was talking to was her mom, and her assumption was correct. "This is so wrong! This can't be happening! It's got to be a bad dream! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Sonic yelled bashing her head against the wall. She across the room and stopped at the mirror. "Not bad." She saw how hot she looked. "But still, what to do now?" Sonic remembered something from the Boy Meets World marathon. "Hey Sonic, what would you do if you suddenly found yourself transformed into a girl," Tails asked. "Well little bro, I'd make the most of it. What made you think of that anyway?" Sonic asked. "This crossdressing episode put it in my head," Tails answered. I've got to make the most of this and find that wishing well.I t'd also be probably best to not have anybody be suspicious," Sonic said.

Sonic changed into a stomach shirt, a skirt, socks and shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help feeling that this is wrong. When she came down to the kitchen her mom didn't approve of her clothes. "Did you hit yourself on the head? You can't go to school wearing that. Did you lose your school uniform?" her mom said. "Yeah, I accidentally bumped my head and I've got semi-severe amnesia," Sonic said. "Well just get into your uniform," Sonic's mom said. Sonic went back to her and put on her uniform. It was a japanese sailor outfit. She looked at herself in the mirror and this still felt wrong to her. She went back down and the whole family was sitting down eating breakfast. Her mom, dad, and her little brother Naka Yasushi, he's a human version of Tails with orange hair and a long scarf that looks like two tails.

"All right, since your mother told me about your semi-severe amnesia, I guess we can fill in the holes for you," Sonic's dad said. He's a tall man with short orange hair. "But there's not much time left before you have to leave for school so we can't tell you much," Sonic's mom said. She's a tall, slender woman with long blue hair. "Hey Suzume," Yasushi said. "Hey little bro," Sonic said.

_Sonic's full name is Naka Suzume, nickname Sonic. She's 17 years old and goes to Asayume High School. Her mom's name is Naka Misaki, her dad's name is Naka Hitoshi, and we all know Naka Yasushi, nickname Tails. _I will now refer to Sonic as Suzume until further notice.

But before Suzume could be told more it was time for her to go to school. "Wish we could tell you more but it's time for you to go to school," Suzume's mom said. Suzume went out and grabbed some keys that looked like they'd be hers. When she got out she saw that she was in Toyko and she had a Suzuki. She saw a billboard with her on it advertising a bikini. "Wow,I'm a model," she said."Oh my God! It's Naka Suzume!" a crowd yelled (thank God for her that it was a small crowd). Obviously they were fans. They asked for Suzume's autograph and she gladly signed their photos of her. She signed them with a chibi version of her head, which is how she signed autographs back when she was Sonic The Hedeghog. She got in her car and drove towards her school. Luckily, it wasn't that different than riding The Tornado.

When Suzume got to school her first class was math. As you can well imagine she got real bored, and even fell asleep in class.So she got sent to the principal's office. When she got there she noticed something familiar about him, though his back was facing her. "Now Suzume I know that obviously school can get very boring for you what with you being a model and all, but I'm Robotnikku Chikao and I have a reputation to uphold so shape up or your school years will be a living hell!" the principal yelled turning around. It was Eggman,except he's dressed differently. This surprised Suzume. "Eggman's the principal of my school? I fought him when I was a hedgehog so it figures I'd fight him with him being 'The Man'," Suzume thought. "All right you may go," Chikao said. "See ya later Egg-Belly," Suzume mumbled. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Chikao yelled. "Eeer, nothing." And with that Suzume left. "Heh, my tendencies sure haven't changed," she thought."Better of been frickin nothing. Everybody says I need to lose weight but I just can't help being this big," Chikao said.

When P.E. came the class had to run the mile and Suzume came in first and made great time. "Woo-hoo! I'm still the fastest thing alive!" she cheered. "5:01, great time as always Suzume," the P.E. teacher said. Then came lunch ,Suzume was looking for a place to sit. "Hey Sonic," a girl called out .It was Satoru Rei (human version of Blaze) and across from her was Itou Haruka (human version of Shadow). Suzume went to the table thinking that they too know about what's happened. "Hey you both know what's happened too? Pretty freaky huh?" Suzume asked. "What are you talking about?" Rei asked. "You mean you don't-" "Did you hit yourself on the head?" Haruka said ."Eeer, yeah, and now I've got semi-severe amnesia and I need you two to fill in the holes. My parents couldn't tell me much," Suzume said.

_She is Suzume Naka, a teen model, very famous. Her nickname Sonic comes from the fact that she can run so fast. Rei and Haruka are her 2 best friends. Their nicknames are Blaze and Shadow. Blaze comes from Rei's love of fire and Shadow comes from Haruka's emo-ness. They like to call each other by their nicknames. They are also a band called Chix Experience.They made songs such as Her World,a few theme songs for TV shows,and others.Suzume also has an acting career.She guest starred on some sitcoms and comedies. She also had a few small roles in some movies. She also starred in an actual movie of The Little Mermaid. She's friends with Zhang Zhiyi, Sakamoto Maaya, Takamori Nao, Kanemaru Junichi, Kawata Taeko, and Tachibana Keita. She's the most popular girl in school, captain of the cheerleading squad, on the gymnastics and track teams, and is the star pupil at the Oshima Do-Dojo. _


	3. Suzume and Akira

**Chapter 3 Suzume and Akira**

"Wow, I'm friends with Sakamoto Maaya," Suzume thought. A boy with pink hair walked to a table across from where Suzume was sitting. At the table was his best friend Ono Daiki (human version of Silver). "Who's that?" Suzume asked. "Just how hard did you hit your head? That's your boyfriend Rousu Akira, the most popular boy in school and he's got a great build," Haruka said. "He's also captain of the football team," Rei said.

While Suzume, Rei, and Haruka were walking around a girl with long red hair walked by and gave Suzume a "I want you dead" look. "Who the hell was that stick in the mud," Suzume asked. "That's your rival Yoshida Chizuru. She's always been jealous of your good looks," Rei said_. I claim no ownership of the Yoshida Chizuru character_. "I can tell where this is going to go," Suzume said. When the school day was over Suzume had to go to cheerleading practice. Lucky for her the team was coming up with a new cheer, and she managed to make a great one.

When Suzume got home she finished her homework to get it out of the way and after that changed into some normal clothes. She then looked on the internet for the _Vellilacier Wishing Well. _She typed in very old wishing well. "So many options yet so little time," Suzume said. She decided to stop after a bit. "I wonder what's on TV," she thought. She went to the living room and Yasushi was watching something but didn't mind Suzume changing the channel. She changed the channel and Sailor Moon was on it. She changed the channel again and PGSM was on it. Tokyo Mew Mew was on another channel and so was Mermaid Melody. "Ugh,Sailor Moon, PGSM, Tokyo Mew Mew, and Mermaid Melody, what else is on?" Suzume asked changing the channel. "What're you talking about you love those shows. In fact, you kinda look like Hanon which is why she's your favorite character on Mermaid Melody," Yasushi told her. "Well not anymore," she said.There was a knock on the door. "I bet it's your boyfriend looking for some 'action'," Yasushi laughed. "You little brat," Suzume angrily said. She went to the door and it was Akira.

"So you ready for our date?" Akira asked. Suzume didn't really want to but something made her say "yes." "Which car should we take?" Akira asked. "Mmm, how about yours?" Suzume said."All right," Akira said. They went in his car and he drove them to Mos Burger. Akira ordered the terriyaki burger and Suzume ordered the closest thing they had to chili dogs which I guess would be the rost pork burger. "So Suzume, how did cheerleading practice go?" Akira asked."Oh quite nicely," Suzume answered. "Good for you, football practice was murder. Damn slackers," Akira said. "Well it's all better now that we're together," Suzume said. "Yeah," Akira agreed. Suzume could not believe what she just said. She was sounding like a real girl. "So ya seen any good movies?" Akira asked. "Hairspray's an awesome movie," Suzume answered. "Really? We should go see it sometime," Akira said. "Yeah."

"Well would you look at the time it's almost time for your photoshoot. C'mon, I'll drive you there," Akira said. "Okay." Suzume didn't really want to go but she would make money off it. After she was done there it was time for the Oshima Do-Dojo. Then they went home "Well,see ya tomorrow," Akira said. Akira leaned over for a kiss and Suzume kissed him. She had no problem with it, it felt weird because now she's the girlfriend.

That night something weird happened while Suzume was sleeping, she was remembering something. It was her first day of high school and she was a bit nervous but she stayed cool. She met her friends in 1st period."Hey Blaze, Shadow," she said. "Hey." They talked about the things girls usually talk about. In 3rd period Suzume met Akira. "Hey." "Hey." "What's your name?" Akira asked. "I'm Suzume." "I'm Akira." "You wanna go out sometime?" Suzume asked. "Sure," Akira replied.

"Weird dream. Hmm, I forgot something from when I was a hedgehog. Must not be anything important." The next day was pretty routine. Suzume got up, changed into her sailor outfit, ate breakfast, and went to school. When she got home she got on the computer and looked up very old wishing well. She then tried _Vellilacier Wishing Well _again, and still nothing came up. Not at Yahoo, Google, or . "Oh, don't tell me I'm going to be stuck like this. There must be someone here who's heard of that well," Suzume said. She went out asking people about the well. However, she didn't have any luck. She even asked the oldest living resident Takahashi Makoto (age 85), and he didn't know anything. "Well, have you heard of Louis Barry," Suzume asked. "That famous jazz musician yeah. Thing is, noone's heard from him since his career ended," Makoto said. "So, he's dead?" Suzume asked. "No he's alive, just, noone knows where he is," Makoto said.

Suzume went back home and lie in bed and thought about her predicament. "I have to find that wishing well, but where could be?Oi, I'm gonna have to adjust to this life for now. Oh boy," she thought.


	4. School Days

**Chapter 4 School Days**

I'm just gonna get some school events out of the way, and there's more.

Suzume had won all the track races so far, now she was going against the fastest of the fast. The race had started everybody was neck-and-neck. Then Suzume slowly rose to fourth .Next third, then second. Now she's tied with Susurou Shinji. They kept getting ahead of each other. Suzume could hear eveybody's cheering. "Go Suzume!" "You can do it!" "Don't give up!" "C'mon you can win. I know you can." Suzume could also hear the cheering of some pervs wanting more jiggle so she high-tailed it to the finish line. It was close but she won and even got medal.

Suzume had won all the gymnastics competitions so far now it's her time to perform. She aced the horse vault managing to do some serious handwork on it. She had no problem on the unevenbars. On the balance beam she used her great agility to perform the leaps, and the other things. On the floor she used the dance elements of Michael Jackson (excluding the crotch grabbing), Tom Jones, Britney Spears, and Shakira. She got a perfect score, won and got a medal. One thing's for sure, she did have to suck in her dignity every time she wore those leotards.

Suzume was present for almost all the football games except for one. She wasn't able to make it to the second-to-last one because she was having her period.

One weekend her friends came over for a sleepover. "Suzume your friends are here for the sleepover," Suzume's mom said. "Sleepover, guess I'm just gonna have to play along," Suzume sighed. Rei and Haruka came in her room. "Hey, we're here for the sleepover," Rei said. "How delightful," Suzume said. "And we brought the outfits," Haruka said. They went into Suzume's changing room and change into bunny girl outifits. Haruka's is black and Rei's is pink. "Why are you two dressed as bunny girls?" Suzume asked. "Don't you remember? You said it'd be just the thing to jazz up our get-togethers," Rei said. "You should have one in your closet," Haruka said. And Suzume did, it was blue. "How did we get these anyway?" she asked. "Don't you remember? You got them from the time you went to the Playboy Mansion," Rei said. "Don't tell me I-" "No, no thank God. But Hugh did want you as a model," Rei said. "Hmm, strangely enough I do remember," Suzume thought.

Suzume was modeling some clothes and Hugh Heffner was searching for some new bunnies and found her. "Hello I'm Hugh Heffner and I'd like you to model for Playboy," he told her. "Thanks, but I really-" "Now I know you'll need some time to think about it so here's my card. You have 3 days," Hugh said giving Suzume his card. Her and her friends went to the Playboy Mansion. "Hello, and I see you brought your friends," Hugh greeted. "Yeah, I just came to tell you I don't want to be a Playboy bunny. I don't want to be an object of masterbation," Suzume said. "Yeah and neither do we," Rei and Haruka said. "I see. Well, since you came all the way out here at least have the outfits as parting gifts. And would like some crepes?" Hugh asked. "OK." They went in for crepes. "You know, I didn't even invent Playboy for masterbation. The Greeks alway made statues in the nude because they believed it was perfection and the same thing applies here, but look at what it's become," Hugh said. "Yeah, that is sad," Suzume said. "Well, see ya," she said. "Can I at least have your names?" Hugh asked. "I'm Suzume." "I'm Rei." "And I'm Haruka." And with that they left with their Playboy Bunny outfits.

Suzume, Rei, and Haruka were talking about things that girls usually talk about. The door creeked opened and someone took a picture using an old camera. It was Yasushi trying took make some easy money. "Ugh! You little brat!" Suzume yelled. She chased after Yasushi and caught him by his scarf in 5 seconds. "What do you think you're doing!?" she yelled. "Hey it's not my fault that people will pay like, a decillion dollars for a picture like this," Yasushi said. "You are not going to become a spoiled rich kid. Gimme that," Suzume said and took the picture, ripped it up, and took the camera and entered her room and closed the door. "Man, how's a kid supposed to make some easy money?" Yasushi wondered.

Suzume, Rei, and Haruka watched _Dirty Dancing_ because it has Patrick Swayze.


	5. Pieces of Suzume's Past

**Chapter 5 Pieces of Suzume's Past**

Suzume, Rei, and Haruka were at the beach playing volleyball, but their fun got interrupted by some pervs."Woo-hoo! Show us some more jiggle!" one cheered. "Come on,let's go somewhere else," Suzume said. They started to walk but then the pervs started to whistle at the movement of their butts. This of course really pissed them off and they beat the crap outta those pervs. Suzume eventually found Akira at there and they cuddled together. "Say Akira we can tell each other anything right?" Suzume asked. "Yeah," Akira answered. "Well, I'm not really a girl," Suzume said. "What are you talking about of course you're a girl," Akira said. "Well, not up here," Suzume said pointing to her head. "You're crazy," Akira said. "No really, I used to be Sonic The Hedgehog, a hero loved by everyone, then I made a wish at a wishing well to be human and all this happened," Suzume said. "I'm outta here before I catch whatever you have," Akira said.

It was lunchtime at Asayume High and Suzume was feeling sorta sad. "Say what's wrong?" Haruka asked. "I feel kinda depressed," Suzume answered. "I know what'll cheer you up," Rei said. When Suzume was home she heard a knock and answered it. "We're going to take you SHOPPING!" Rei and Haruka cheered. "No thanks," Suzume said. But Rei and Haruka were preventing her from going anywhere else. "You not gonna let me do anything else are you?" she asked."Nope. But you can't go out looking like that with no makeup." So they went up to Suzume's room. She wanted to put no makeup on but her friends didn't give her a choice. "So exactly how much of this stuff do I put on?" she asked. "Hey it's your face," Rei said. So Suzume tried to remember how much she'd put on and put on a small amount. She went shopping with them and on the way an Utada Hikaru song was playing on the radio. Suzume changed it to another station but that "Hey, hey you, you, I don't want to be your girlfriend" song was playing so she changed it again. _War_ was playing. "War huh yeah. What is it good for? Absolutely nothing uh-huh. What is it good for? Absolutely nothing say it again y'all," Suzume sang. Then they sang the rest of it the rest of the way.

When the trio was at the mall they tried on lots of clothes. I'd say which ones but I not good with clothing names. They then drove back home. "So you feel better now?" Rei asked. "Yeah,that was loads of fun," Suzume said. "Shopping was loads of fun? Oh my God... I am a girl," Suzume thought.

When Suzume got home she lied in her bed thinking about her predicament. "You know it's not so bad being a girl. I mean I've got a great life and a great boyfriend, and this certainly is better than being in Mermaid Melody or Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. Boy, What a living hell that would be." She then thought on how it'd be if she was in Sailor Moon. Queen Serenity would tell Sonic that he needs to help the Sailor Senshi (Queen Serenity would refer to them as the defenders of that dimension or something like that) and that he'd have to blend in with the people. So he starts to turn into a human but then, after he's a human he starts turning into a girl and asks not to remember this. She wakes up as Suzume and is pretty pissed. She enters Usagi's house and there she finds out that she's in Sailor Moon. "Oh, you can't be serious," she'd say. "Hello you must be the new girl," Usagi would say. "Yeah, I'm just gonna go to the wall and cry my eyes out," Suzume would say. Her face would be at the wall and she'd be crying a lot. "What happened?" Ami would ask. "Nothing just, I used to be a great hero. Sonic The Hedgehog, loved by everyone and an inspiration to athletes everywhere, and then I got transformed into this," Suzume would say. "Uh-huh, you sure are one weird girl," Rei would say. Things that would follow would be Suzume going out with Seiya once or more, and some other things. Also, Suzume would be Sailor Sonic.

"Still, I do miss my old adventurous life," Suzume thought. She used the jelly bean-on-scales method to determine which life she prefers. When she was done the two decisions were even. She lied down and went to sleep. And she remembered everything from this life.

It was the first day of 1st grade and Suzume was kinda nervous. "Hey,what's your name?" she asked a pink-haired girl with purple streaks in it. "I'm Rei, Satoru Rei," the girl said. "I'm Naka Suzume." "Mind if I join in?" an emo girl with black hair with blood red streaks asked. "Sure." "I'm Itou Haruka." "Great we'll be BFFs," Suzume said. And that started their friendship.

4 year time skip...

It had been a few minutes since Suzume's mom had given birth to Yasushi. Suzume came into the room to see her baby brother. "What's his name?" she asked."Yasushi," her mom answered. "Hey there Yasushi. I'm your big sister Suzume." Yasushi wanted to be held by Suzume, and she held him with the greatest care. Some years later when the family was at a K-Mart like place and Yasushi found a scarf that looked like 2 tails. He got it and there's were his nickname Tails came from.

1 year time skip...

Suzume and Haruka were at Rei's house. She wanted to show them some pyrotechnics. The pyrotechnics were awesome. "Wow, you sure love fire," Suzume said. "Yeah,I just love the blaze of fire," Rei said. "Hey, that can be your nickname," Haruka said. "And I can run at like, supersonic speeds. I'm Sonic," Suzume said. "And I'm Shadow," Haruka added. "All right, from now on we call each other by our nicknames," Suzume said.

4 year time skip...

It was some time during the first quarter at Asayume High and Haruka had an idea. "You know Suzume you have got to be the most popular girl in school," Rei said."Yeah, you should be a model," Haruka said. "Well thanks but I don't know I mean, I'm still and high school and all-" "You'll never know until you try," Rei said. "Well,I guess so," Suzume said. When she got home she took a few pictures of her poses and sent them to a modeling company. They liked them so much that they signed her up. And that started her modeling career.


	6. Finale

**Last Chapter Finale**

Suzume found a note in her room. It read "I've got embarassing pictures of you and unless you want the whole school to see them then meet me on the school's rooftop." So she did what the note said to do. Up on the rooftop was Chizuru waiting for her. "Well, decided to show up. Good, now I can pound that pretty little face of yours into deformity," she said. "Aw come on, why do you hate so much?" Suzume asked."Because, I should be the most popular girl in school! I should have the contracts with the modeling companies! I should be the girl everybody loves! It's no fair!" Chizuru screamed.

They engaged in combat. Suzume wasn't getting so many hits on her thanks to her incredible agility but Chizuru also studied at a dojo. They were pretty even but Suzume had the better speed. She used her speed to lay a number of hits on Chizuru. She took the pictures from her and ripped them up. When she got home she shaved her legs. After she was done she rubbed lotion of them. "Smooth and sexy."

The next week Suzume was just walking around. She got hit on the head and was knocked out. When she woke up she on the roof of her school and her hands and legs were tied together. "Well, I see you've came to," a blonde guy said. It was Watanabe Kuro the pervert. "Oh God no, don't tell me you're going to-" "Yes if and when Akira gets here we're going to duke it out over you. But no harm will come from a preview," Kuro said. He got a knife out and was ready to cut Suzume's shirt open and almost did. "You're not getting a preview of anything!" Akira yelled. He arrived in the nick of time to save the day. "Akira!" Suzume cheered. "You are one sleazyass pervert Kuro," Akira said. "Maybe, but I'm gonna be the first guy to score with Suzume," Kuro said. They duked it out.Fist in each others faces. Jabs and other kinds of punches were blown, but Kuro won. He cut open Suzume's shirt, ripped it off along with her bra, and saw her bare breasts. "Now, let's see what's behind door no. 2!" He yelled with excitement. He was about to rip off her skirt but Akira woke up and knocked him out. He got his knife and cut Suzume's ropes loose. "Thanks," Suzume said. "Your welcome. Now, let's get you something to put over those," Akira said. "Suzume used what remains of her shirt to cover her breasts. They went to Akira's car and he had a spare jacket she could use until she got home. They went in Akira's car and shared a passionate kiss.

The next day a celebrity came into town. It was Abrafo "Knuckles" Venables. He's a bodybuilder/rockclimber, the greatest rock climber though, he does have help from the grapplers on his hands. He's also part Jamaican, part African, and part European. Akira and Suzume had a fun time with him.

The next day celebrity Rouge Mancini came into town. She was looking for something but only she knew what it was. Nighttime came and Akira found her in his house. "Hello, you mind if I sit here?" she asked. "No, but what do you want?" Akira asked. "Come here and I'll tell you," Rouge said. "Okay but make it quick I've got a date," Akira said. He came on his bed. "I want you," Rouge whispered. Akira tried to escpae from her but she was too good. She made it look like they were having sex. Suzume walked in on them. "Oh, I cannot believe what I am seeing!" she yelled. "Suzume! It's not what it looks like," Akira said. "Oh, you were such a wonderful partner," Rouge said. Suzume ran out of there crying. "Well, thanks a lot! You just cost me my girlfriend! Wait till everybody here's about how much of a slut you are," Akira said. "You'll be dead before you squeal," Rouge threatened. She got a knife out. "Fine, I won't tell," Akira said. "You better not, or else!" Rouge yelled, she then left.

When Suzume got home she lay in bed still crying, she also took off a bean from the scales. She couldn't believe how much she was blubbering. The next day at school she was still feeling very sad. She told her friends what happened. "I cannot believe he cheated on you," Haruka said. "I know what'll make you feel better," Rei said. That night Rei and Haruka took Suzume to a disco. She wore a blue tube top and sweats, or jeans, or whatever you'd call pants you wear yo a disco. She danced to _Sexbomb_ (peppermint disco mix) and otheer Tom Jones, pop songs and other songs you'd hear at a disco. Somehow she mananged to unwittingly drink some Heinekens and got drunk. Rei and Haruka took her out of there and drove her home (Rei's driving) before she could do much. "Hey I know let's take our clothes off," Suzume said.She tried to but Haruka stopped her."Oh hell no! Not while I'm here," she said. "Oh Haruka your such a great friend. Let me kiss you," Suzume said attempting to kiss her but got pushed away. "Hey get off! Do you want to look like a slut?!" Haruka asked. "Yeah," Rei agreed. "I'm not a slut I'm just a depressed," Suzume blubbered with a Droopy-like face. "What happened to her!?" Suzume's dad asked. "She got drunk," Rei said. Her and Haruka then left. "Alright what do you have to say for yourself!?" Suzume's mom asked. "Look, I have been havin' a crappy time. My boyfriend cheated on me, so I needed something to make the pain go away and I saw some supsicious-lookin' botters. Besides adults do it all the time," Suzume said. "That's only with minscule things!" her dad yelled. Suzume had to throw up so she rushed to the bathroom. "Ah, we'll have to talk to her in the morning," her dad said. Suzume went into her room, tried to take her clothes off (her friends kept her from going there), and went to bed. Yasushi wondered what was up so he went in her to check on her. He then asked his parents what happened and they explainit to him.

Suzume woke up and saw a lump next to her. Only remembering that she was drunk she hoped that she didn't do someone. She opened that part of the covers and saw that it was Yasushi. "Fooled you!" he said. "You little brat! Did you see me naked?" Suzume asked. "No, thank God you're friends managed to keep you from going there," he said. "Get out! This has got to be the lowest prank you've done!" Suzume yelled and clenched her forehead in pain. Yasushi left and said "You know I only do these pranks because I care." Suzume put some clothes on and thought about Yasushi's prank. "Hey Tails, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know you only pranked me because you care," Suzume said. "Yeah what kind of brother would I be if I didn't? After all, it made you think about the consequences of being drunk," Yasushi said. She went down to her parent's who had a long talk with her. She had to stay home and was grounded for a week.

The next week at school an announcement came up. "As you all know, the senior prom is tommorow I hope you all dress your best." Suzume thought that the _Vellilacier Wishing Well_ might be there. She got a beautiful dress. When prom night came she searched around for the wishing well and found it along with Louis Barry. She was about to make her wish but sorta had second thoughts. Akira came to explain everything to her. "Akira." "Suzume, you know that I'd never do anything to hurt you. Will you please take me back?" Akira asked. "Oh, Akira, yes," Suzume said. She could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth. They then hugged. "You know I now believe you about what you told me at the beach," Akira said. "I just wish I knew wether to go back or stay like this," Suzume said. "Well then sit down here and let this brotha listen to your problems," Louis said. Suzume told him about her decision and about how they evened up. "Well, it's seems to me that it's not whether or not you want to be a hedgehog again but what you'd prefer adventure or a relationship. Now with your old life adventure will come every once in a while, but with this life, this relationship, everyday can be an adventure," Louis said. "Maybe it was fate correcting it's mistake," Akira said. "Maybe," Suzume said. They left and Suzume flipped her quarter and it landed in the well, but she made no wish. A bulldozer came and destroyed the well and Louis Barry got out of the way. He started laughing. "What's so funny?" Suzume asked. "I ain't never seen anyone waste a wish before. I still see the same hedgehog in those eyes.

Suzume and Akira eventually got married and had three kids. Suzume's only regret was feeling the pain of delivery. One day when she went to sleep the next morning she awoke to find herself in the room she lived in when she was a hedgehog in fact she is a hedgehog now, a male hedgehog.

Now there are two ways we can go with the rest of this ending.

1. "Oh good you're up," Amy said. "Amy, what happened?" Sonic asked. "You were out cold for a week," Amy answered. "No I turned into a human girl and reality was changed, you don't believe do you?" Sonic asked. "It musta been a dream," Amy replied. "It wasn't a dream, or was it I don't know. It seemed completely real," Sonic said. "Well, why don't you tell me all about it," Amy said. Sonic and Amy walked together and he told her all about the changed life he had. "You know Amy, the reason I've been avoiding you because I was afraid of a relationship. Being the kind of guy I am I'd probably run off at the idea of marriage but not anymore," Sonic said. "Oh Sonic," Amy said. They shared a passionate kiss.

2. "Rise and shine," Tails said. "Tails, what happened?" Sonic asked. "You were out cold for a week," Tails answered. "No, I turned into a human girl and reality was changed. You were my brother, Amy was my boyfriend and, you're not believing me are you?" Sonic asked. "Not a word. It sounds like you had one crazy dream," Tails answered. "It wasn't a dream, or was it? I don't know. It seemed completely real," Sonic said. "All crazy dreams do," Tails told him. "Say Tails, what do you think my chances are of getting a girlfriend who's not Amy?" he asked. "Well, considering that Rouge, Blaze, and Wave are taken I'd say unless a new girl shows up yours chance are sadly nil," Tails answered. "Now I'm starting to miss that reality," Sonic said. "So whaddya wanna do now?" Tails asked. "Well, I've been stuck in that crazy reality for a long time. Whaddya think I wanna do? I wanna rock! Rock!" And he sang the rest of the song. "Even after that experience he's still the same ol' Sonic," Tails said. He grabbed his guitar and joined in.

Which ever way is the one that really happened is up to.


End file.
